


Until We Meet Again

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Reader is an Elf that is best friends with Tauriel and Legolas. You help capture the company and are the one to search Fili. The two of you fall for each other.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or scences. Tolkien and the movie production company, directors, and screen writers own the characters. I borrowed scenes from Desolation of Smaug and Battle of the Five Armies to write out this fanfic.
> 
> This fanfic actually took me a long time to work on. This idea had come to me during one of the twelve times I had watched The Hobbit Trilogy. Even though this took awhile, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you lovelies enjoy this.

You were immediately drawn to the blond dwarf that stood before you. You were still pulling weapons off of him at the moment. Chuckling at the amount you now held in your hands. "Just how many weapons are you carrying?" You chuckled again as you pulled a weapon from behind him. "Plenty." He gave you a smirk which made your heart skip a beat. You walked behind the company as they were lead to the palace. Once at the palace you continued to walk with them to the cells. Thorin was lead to the king.  
You smiled at the blond dwarf as you took yet another weapon from him. You passed the weapons off to another elf that was passing by and then closed the door on the dwarf. You were distracted by the exchange with Tauriel and one of the other Dwarves. "Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers." He had asked Tauriel. "Or nothing." Tauriel responded, you giggled before you turned back to the blond dwarf. "May I know your name?" You asked him kindly. "Aye, only if I can know yours." He responded with a huge grin. "I am Y/N." You replied. "That's a beautiful name, I am Fili." He told you. You blushed at his statement which seemed to make his smile grow.  
"Tell me Fili, what exactly were you and your folk doing in Mirkwood?" You leaned against the wall now. "We are on a quest." He told you. "It seems your quest is now on a stand still." You joked, he laughed a little. “Until we meet again.” You turned and smiled at him before walking off with Tauriel.  
In your absence Fili and a few of the others began to throw themselves at the cell's doors. Trying hard to escape. "Leave it! There's no way out! This is no Orc dungeon. These are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent." Balin's voice echoed in the dungeons. At his words they gave up.

You were in the courtyard with another elf. The two of you were sparing with each other. He knocked you off your feet, yet again. You landed on your back. "Y/N, your mind seems to be elsewhere. Would you like to take a break?" He reached his hand down to you, to help you to your feet. "Yeah, sorry." You told him once you got to your feet and walked off. Your mind was distracted by a certain dwarf. You had only just met him recently but you couldn't help how you felt for him. You had no idea where you were headed until you realized you were close to the dungeons. You shrugged and headed for Fili's cell.  
You noticed that Tauriel had the same idea, but she was visiting a different dwarf. "Hello again." You said cheerfully. "I didn't expect you to come back so soon." He leaned against one of the walls. "Honestly, I didn't think I would either, but here I am." You smiled at him. "Tell me, who is the dwarf that Tauriel speaks with?" You glanced over at Tauriel.  
"That would be my brother, Kili." Fili leaned in the direction you were looking. "Seems he has taken a liking to my friend." You smiled fondly at the two of them. Fili looked over at you smiling brightly. He didn't want to say that he has taken a liking to you. At least not yet. Though he was afraid you did not feel the same for him. "I must take my leave for now. It was nice talking with you Fili, though I wish it was under better circumstances." You suddenly announced. You needed to leave before you could make a fool of yourself. "Will we ever see each other again?" Fili asked, stopping you in your tracks. "Until we meet again." You responded with a smile and walked off.

"I wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." Bofur announced. "We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked sadly. "Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo suddenly appeared in front of Thorin's cell, keys jingling in his hands. Bilbo let everyone out of their cells. The company began to walk up the stairs until Bilbo signaled for them to follow him to the cellar. "This way." Bilbo whispered once they entered the cellar. Two elves were passed out drunk at the table. "Come on," he continued to whisper. "I don't believe it, we're in the cellars." Kili whispered to the company. "You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur whispered in a frustrated tone. "I know what I'm doing." Bilbo stated. "Shh!" Bofur told him. "This way! This way!" Bilbo directed the company to the empty barrels. "Everyone climb into the barrels quickly." Bilbo told them. "Are you mad? They'll find us." Dwalin told Bilbo. "They won't, I promise you. Please, please. You must trust me." Bilbo begged the company. It seems like the company didn't want to cooperate at all. That was until Bilbo looked over to Throin with a pleading look. "Do as he says." Thorin whispers to the company. The dwarves began to pile into the barrels. "What do we do now?" Bofur pops his head from his barrel to ask Bilbo. "Hold you breath." Bilbo stated as he took hold of the lever that opened the latch. The Dwarves rolled into the river that waited below.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?" Tauriel asked. You were tagging along behind her, trying your best to hide a smirk, for you were secretly glad they escaped. You had followed her into the cellars just as the latch was closing. You walked out of the cellars and headed towards the river.  
"Close the gates!" Legolas told a guard. The elf blew the horn to signal the others to close the gate on the river. You booked it to the gate. On the way there you had run into some trouble. Orcs, they must have been waiting for the company. You fought off many before you had gotten to the gates.  
Kili had jumped out his barrel to get up onto the bridge. He fought off Orcs with help from Fili before reaching the lever that opened the gates. Moments before he could touch it Bolg, the Orc had shot an arrow at him. "Kili!" You heard Fili yell. You looked over in time to see Kili fall. Another Orc was about to attack until Tauriel shot an arrow at him. Kili looked in her direction, slightly shocked. Legolas followed suit of her. You were thankful they had shown up because you were outnumbered. You wanted the company to have a safe escape, though you wouldn't admit that to Legolas or Tauriel. The three of you began to fight off as many orcs as you could. Kili pulled himself up and pulled the lever to open the gates. He jumped into his barrel. The arrow in his thigh snapped loudly which distracted Tauriel. She almost got attacked by an Orc from behind but she fought it off well.  
You glanced at Tauriel before dashing forward to follow the company. You took down any Orc in your path. Tauriel followed suit. Legolas as usual seemed to show off during his fight. The three of you followed the company for as long as you could, killing off Orcs as you went. "Wait, this one we take alive." Legolas told Tauriel. She was holding her blades to the throat of an Orc. She was about to execute the vile beast until Legolas said otherwise. She backed away as two guards took the Orc. Legolas was leading them back to the palace. You looked further down the river wanting so badly to follow the dwarves. Tauriel called to you, motioning for you to follow her.

 

Thranduil began to ask the Orc questions. You didn't pay much attention to the exchange because your mind was elsewhere. You were pulled from your thoughts when Thranduil told Tauriel to leave. You followed her as she left the throne room.  
"Tauriel, what are you going to do?" You asked as you tried to keep up with her. "I want to make sure they got out alive." She stated, not even glancing at you. "I'm coming with you." You told her. She turned to you with a questioning look. "I want to make sure they survived also." You told her firmly and walked towards the gates. That was only a half truth but you weren't ready to admit that your intentions were to see Fili again.  
A few minutes after the two of you had left, Legolas showed up to the gates. "Close the gates, no one is allowed in or out." Legolas stated. "What about Tauriel and Y/N?" One guard asked. "What about them?" Legolas stopped in his tracks, knowing full well what the guard asked. "They have gone into the woods, armed, and not returned yet." The guard said. Legolas sighed "tell my father I went after them" he told the guard as he walked away. The guard nodded and headed to the throne room.

You and Tauriel had followed down the river for awhile until you made it to where it looked as if there were a battle. Suddenly Tauriel draws her bow and turns around. You turned to see that she and Legolas had their bows drawn on each other. "I thought you were and Orc." Tauriel spoke Elven to Legolas. "If I was an Orc I would have killed you." Legolas replied in the same language. You rolled your eyes at the exchange. "The two of you cannot face thirty Orcs alone." He looked at you speaking in the common tongue now. "We are not alone." You scoffed at him. "She is right." Tauriel agreed. "You knew I would come?" He raised a brow at both of your statements. "I had my doubts but Tauriel didn't doubt you at all." You crossed your arms over your chest in a sassy manner. You knew of his crush on Tauriel and chose to tease him about it every chance you got. He glared you down because he knew you were teasing him. "Come back with me." He suddenly said. "I won't. Because if I do, I will not forgive myself." You said sternly. "Legolas, I can't either. I want to help them. I want to make sure they survive. This may not be our war but I cannot stand by and do nothing." Tauriel tried to reason with Legolas. He looked between the two of you clearly trying to make a decision. "Fine, I will join the two of you." Legolas said.  
The three of you began to walk towards lake town. You figured that's where they would have gone before heading to Erebor. Especially considering they were all unarmed. "Tell me, why would you not be able to forgive yourself if you do not do this?" Legolas turned to you. "I have my reasons." You blushed and turned from him. "I see." Legolas smirked. You heard Tauriel giggle at the exchange. She had an inkling of what your reason was. Soon silence had fallen and the walk continued. The journey had continued on like this until you had reached Laketown.  
Night had fallen before you reached Laketown. The town seemed silent for the most part. Until you looked up to see Orcs jumping from one rooftop to another. "Look up." You whispered to Tauriel and Legolas. The two looked up and you saw they're demeanor shift. "We must follow them." Tauriel spoke as she silently took off after them. You and Legolas followed suit. The three of you had stayed on the docks and stalked the Orcs. Suddenly Legolas decided to scale the side of a house to get to the Orcs. You followed suit of him.  
You had watched in horror as one had torn it's way into a house. The occupants's screams filled the air. Several more Orcs had joined him before the three of you could fight them off. Legolas jumped into the house first, you followed him. Tauriel walked in through the door. The three of you began to fight them off with some help from the dwarves that were there. You glanced around noticing children were present. When you glanced at Kili you took note of how bad he looks. You also noticed Fili and another dwarf were in the house. Once the Orcs in the house were killed off Legolas began to walk out of the door. "Tauriel, Y/N." He said before leaving. "Wait, we can't just leave now." You told Tauriel as Kili groaned. "We're losing him." A Dwarf who's name you didn't know stated. Tauriel was about to walk out until something stopped her. "Althelas". You heard her voice. "What are you doing?" You heard a second voice. "I'm going to save him." Tauriel said and turned back into the house. The dwarf followed her inside. "Hold him down." Tauriel directed everyone as Kili was set on top the table. You moved to one side of Kili to hold his good leg down. Fili was by one of his shoulders, fear and worry evident in his features. The other two dwarves stood on the opposite side of Fili. The oldest girl helped you. Once Kili was secure Tauriel began to use her Elven healing powers.

You stood next to Fili and another dwarf. "It is a privilege to witness Elf magic." The dwarf spoke. Fili only nodded and looked at his brother. "Don't worry, he will be okay now." You reassured him. He smiled up at you, though his smile was nothing like what he showed you in the dungeons. "We should stop meeting under bad circumstances." He joked. "Yes, but it seems these are hard times. Either way it is nice to see you again." You admitted to Fili. This time Fili smiled back with a smile that he flashed in the dungeons. The smile that made your heart beat fast and your knees weak. "This is Oin, by the way. And the other dwarf is Bofur." Fili said breaking your spell. You smiled at Oin and nodded. He did the same. "Why didn't you heal Kili?" The one named Bofur asked you. "Tauriel is better at it than I." You smiled at him. "Oh." He looked to Kili. "To be honest, I am still learning about healing magic." You said to Bofur. Bofur nodded at your response. A few moments had passed before Bofur and Oin walked off to another part of the house, leaving Fili and yourself standing alone.  
"I do not know where our future will take us but I must tell you now. I have developed feelings for you, Fili." You confessed in a rush. You had no idea where the courage for your confession had come from but you went with it anyhow. Your heart beat sped up and you stood staring at Fili. He just looked at you making you feel as if you had just messed up. "I am glad you had said something because I had feared it was one sided." He said, calming your nerves. You both smiled brightly at each other. Your smiles had faltered when you heard Smaug crash through Erebor's gates. That meant Smaug was on his way to Laketown.  
"We must leave." Tauriel announced. "We're not leaving, not without our father." The boy argued. "If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel told him. You helped everyone down to the boat. Only taking what you needed from the house. Smaug began his attack on the town. His fire harming any person in his path. Your heart breaking with every scream you heard. Suddenly the boat you were in collided with the Town master's boat. You and Tauriel made sure everyone stayed in the boat. The lot of you continued to row slowly. Trying your best to avoid Smaug's brutal attacks.  
Suddenly the children began to yell for their father. For they saw him at the bell tower bow in hand. "He hit it. He hit the dragon" Fili yelled. "No, the arrows cannot pierce his hide. I fear nothing will." Tauriel said. The boy jumped out of the boat to another. "Bain." One girl yelled as he grabbed something and headed for their father. "Leave him, we cannot go back." Tauriel spoke up. With a heavy heart you continued on. Several moments had passed and you were a good distance from the burning city when Smaug fell. "He did it." You whispered looking back. 

You helped row until you reached the shore. Tauriel and the girls began to look for Bain and their father. After a few moments Tauriel took leave of the girls and stood on shore with Kili. You were trying your best to help Fili, Bofur, and Gloin push the boat from the shore. Your efforts were interrupted when you heard Tauriel speak elf. “My Lord Legolas.” Tauriel addressed Legolas. "Take leave of the dwarves, you are needed elsewhere." Legolas spoke elf to both you. You turned back and continued to help, ignoring his words. Kili spoke to Tauriel once again, you stayed focused on helping instead of their words. You gave a sad look to Fili once the boat started off. "Until we meet again." He said sadly to you. You nodded at him once they boarded the ship and tears blurred your vision. Until we meet again had become a meaning of love between the two of you without the two of you realizing it.

"Legolas, your King has asked for your return immediately." Feren showed up and told Legolas. "Come Tauriel and Y/N." Legolas spoke up. "Tauriel has been banished. Y/N's punishment is pending due to the fact that they were unaware of the King's orders that were to be given to them by Tauriel." Feren announced. "Tell the King if there is no place for Tauriel, than there is no place for me." Legolas retorted. "Legolas, it is the order of your King." Tauriel told him. "He may be my King but he does not control my heart." Legolas told her. "What orders did you not deliver to me?" You suddenly asked. "That we were not to get involved in anything beyond the borders of Mirkwood. I am sorry I did not relay the message to you." Tauriel said sadly. "Don't be. I would have disobeyed them anyway." You looked at the spot Fili stood before as you spoke. It was in that moment Tauriel completely understood why you chose to follow.  
"I am going to find the kids and their father. I want to help them." You announced before walking away. Legolas and Tauriel nodded at you and didn't ask questions. "You saw something." Tauriel stated to Legolas. "Yes, the Orc I fought in Laketown. I know him, he is the spawn of Azog. He is Bolg. Come with me. I need to confirm my worries." Legolas told Tauriel. "Okay." She sighed heavily.

You had finally found the kids and their father. You introduced yourself to them and vice versa. Bard had thanked you for helping his kids. "Where will you go?" You asked Bard. He looked towards the mountain but didn't give a response. "The mountain, that's a good idea. There will be warm with beds, food, and gold. Though it may smell of dragon but the women can clean that up." A man spoke, you glared at him for his comment. "Alfrid, any gold in that mountain is cursed. We will only take what we need to rebuild our city." Bard shoved what he had in his arms into Alfrid's arms. You stayed close to Bard and helped in anyway you could. "Everyone only take what you need, for it will be a long journey." Bard announced to the survivors. "Bard, would it be okay if I came along to help?" You asked him timidly. You were afraid to return to Mirkwood and you had nowhere else to go. "We need all the help we can, so yes." He told you. You let out a breath you had no idea you were holding. 

You had walked with everyone to Dale. The man named Alfrid yelled for Bard to show that Oakenshield and company had survived. Bard announced to the survivors that they should take shelter and rest for the night. You stayed where you could see Erebor, relief flooded through you. "Alfred, take night watch." You heard Bard tell the man. You walked away from the two men and went to help anyone who needed it before you could settle for a little bit of sleep. Though you felt like you wouldn't be able to sleep at all. 

The next morning you awoke to Bard telling someone to take care of the women, children, and elderly first. You got up to follow Bard. He greeted you with a sad smile. "Alfred, anything happen?" Bard asked walking past the man. "It was mostly silent, sir. Nothing got past me." He replied. "Except an army of elves." Bard stopped in his tracks at an entrance. You heart sank because you knew exactly who's army of elves this was. You continued to follow Bard past the elves. Once on a roadway Thranduil appeared, making you nervous. "Y/N, it is a surprise to see you here." Thranduil addressed you. "My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here." Bard stated. "I heard you needed aide." Thranduil says not taking his eyes off of you. His stare made you squirm because you couldn't tell if he was pissed or disappointed. A few seconds later a couple of Elves with a wagon of nourishments and necessities came into view. "You have saved us I do not know how to thank you." Bard told Thranduil. "Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine." Thranduil stated flatly.  
"You would go to war over a handful of gems?" Bard asked as Thranduil’s army began to march through Dale. Your heart sank because you knew Thranduil was doing exactly that. “The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Thranduil told Bard. “We are allies in this. My people also have a claim on the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin." Bard told him. “You would try to reason with the dwarves?” Thranduil asked him. “To avoid war, yes.” Bard explained. “Very well, you may try to reason with them and I shall stay in Dale to speak with Y/N.” Thranduil put emphasis on the word try as he looked between you and Bard. You sighed heavily because you had hoped this moment would have happened later on, instead of so soon.

Bard rushed off to have word with Thorin as you had followed Thranduil to where his tent was going to be set up. Once the tent for Thranduil was setup he asked you to follow him inside. "You must have heard that your punishment is pending, correct?" Thranduil took a seat in his chair giving you a stern look. "Yes, sir." You spoke up. "Pray, do tell, why would you help the dwarves?" Thranduil's stare made you feel quite small. "I couldn't live with myself if I did not help them. This may not be our war and we shouldn't worry about the world beyond the borders of Mirkwood, but I needed to help, sir." You told him. "You withhold some of the truth from me. You have fallen for one of them but what you must understand is that whatever you feel for him, it is not real." He stood his full height in front of you, irritation clear in his voice. "I don't agree with you." You decided to stand your full height against him. Which right after, you found out was a mistake. "Then you shall be banished just like Tauriel." Thranduil turned his back on you and sat back in his chair. You bit your lip and held back the tears that threatened to spill over. "As you wish, King Thranduil." You told him walking out of the tent. You walked out so fast you missed the look of pain that showed on Thranduil's face. Thranduil never told a soul that he had considered you like a daughter. The fact that he just banished you and told you that your love for a Dwarf wasn't real had actually hurt him more than he cared to admit. He didn't want to do that but he had to serve a punishment otherwise he would not be fit for a king.  
You almost knocked Bard over when you rushed away from Thranduil's tent. Bard had to steady you. "What did Thorin say?" You asked Bard. "He would not come to terms with me." He spoke sadly. You only nodded and tried to walk away. "Are you all right?" Bard asked you. "I just need to take a walk." Your voice cracked before you walked off. You were hoping Bard hand't noticed but he did. He made note to ask Thranduil about it. "Thorin did not come to terms with me." Bard announced when he stood in front of Thranduil. "Such a pity. At least you tried." Thranduil said passively. "I do not understand why he would want to go to war." Bard stated. “Dwarves only understand one thing. We attack at dwan.” Thranduil stated looking at his sword. “Also, Lord Thranduil, what have you said to Y/N?” Bard asked timidly. "She has been banished. She disobeyed orders from her King and that is her punishment." He answered flatly. Bard couldn't believe that Thranduil was being so heartless. "I see." Bard said as he walked out of the tent.

You were walking around when you heard Alfrid yelling at someone. You turned your gaze to where he stood and you smiled when you saw Gandalf. "Who's in charge here?" Gandalf asked. "Who's asking?" Bard walked over to Gandalf. "I am Gandalf. Gandalf the grey." He told Bard. "I am Bard. Let's speak with Thranduil." Bard lead the way to Thranduil's tent. Instead of following them you decided to walk around Dale. Several moments had passed until you saw a short man and began to follow him. You made sure to stay out of view of the guards when you noticed he was headed towards Thranduil’s tent. You moved close enough to eavesdrop and not be caught. You were curious why he was he.  
“You, Bowman! Did you agree to this? That gold is so important to you that you would buy it with the blood of Dwarves?” Gandalf asked Bard. “It will not come to that. This is a war they cannot win.” Bard told him. “That won’t stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender? They won’t, they will fight to the death to defend their own.” The short man stated. “Bilbo Baggins.” Gandalf announced.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who took the keys from under my guards' noses." Thranduil stated flatly. "Yeah... Sorry about that." You heard Bilbo say. "I came to give you this." He announced. "The heart of the Mountian, The King's Jewel." Thranduil gasped. "And worth a King's ransom. How is this yours to give?" Bard asked him. "I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilbo replied. "Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard told him. "I'm not doing it for you. I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive, with the worst manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind, and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can." He told the two men. You smiled at his response. “Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange of it’s return I believe he will give you what you are all owed. They will be no need for war.” You heard Bilbo state. Tension filled the air as Gandalf and Bilbo decided to leave the tent. Unfortunately they had walked towards your hiding spot. You decided not to run and just be caught by them. "Ah, good evening." Gandalf smiled at you. "Good evening, Mithrandir." You greeted him.  
"Bilbo, this is Y/N. She is an elf of Mirkwood." Gandalf told him. "Was." You smiled sadly at them. "Was?" Bilbo asked. "I have been banished for disrespecting the King." You told them. Gandalf frowned. "How did you manage that?" Bilbo questioned you. "I disobeyed orders and had a bit of a disagreement with King Thranduil. For that I have been banished." You spoke sadly. Gandalf and Bilbo frowned. "Bilbo, you must rest up for the night and leave in the morrow. Get as far away from here as possible" Gandalf told him. “What? I am not leaving, you picked me as the fourteenth man and I am not about to leave the company now.” Bilbo stated in disbelief. “There is no more company. Not anymore. Imagine what Thorin will do when he finds out what you have done.” Gandalf stated. “I am not afraid of Thorin.” Bilbo says as he pauses in his tracks. You stopped alongside him since you had been silently walking with the pair during the whole exchange. “Well, you should be. Don’t under estimate the evil of gold. Gold of which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this Mountain. Almost all.” Gandalf looked ver to Bilbo. “Find Bilbo a bed and fill his belly with food. He’s earned it.” Gandalf looked to you. "That's normally a job for Alfrid but I wouldn't mind helping." You smiled at the two. As the two of you began to walk off Gandalf stopped you. "Please keep an eye on him, if he leaves please let me know immediately." Gandalf whispered the order to you. You nodded and walked off with Bilbo.

Once you got him food and let him settle in you had asked Bilbo if you could sit with him for a bit. "They are safe?" You turned to Bilbo. "Um, do you mean the dwarves?" Bilbo asked. "Yes." You sat down next to him on the bed. "Yes. Though Thorin seems different. Balin says he suffers from dragon sickness." You looked over at Bilbo and noticed the sad look on his face. "That is sad news." You spoke quietly. Bilbo sighed heavily. You looked over at him. He was looking down at his food, not eating it at all. "If you leave I have to tell Gandalf. But I will wait awhile, that way you can make it to the castle before I inform him." You told him quietly. "Why?" He raised his brow at you. "Because of Fili." You replied. "Fili was the disagreement wasn't he?" Bilbo's questioned made you freeze. "Yes. Thranduil doesn't believe my love for him is real." You sighed. "But you do love him and that is all that matters." Bilbo stated. "You are very smart Master Bilbo." You told him. He blushed a little at your compliment. "I must take my leave now. Good night." You smiled to him and walked off.

 

The next morning had come. You and Gandalf had decided to join the army of men that were to set off to Dale. You stood quietly next to Gandalf in the human and Elf formation as Thranduil and Bard spoke with Thorin. As soon as the two men got close enough Thorin shot an arrow towards Thranduil. “I will put the next one will go between your eyes.” Thorin stated flatly. Thranduil smirked at him and Bard just looked uneasy. The dwarves were cheering until the Elves pointed their armed bows at them. They ducked behind the walls until Thranduil signaled them to stand down. “We have come to tell you that payment of you debt has been offered and accepted.” Thranduil smiled up at him. “What payment? I gave you nothing, you have nothing.” Thorin stated. Thranduil smiled and looked over to Bard. Bard pulled the Arkenstone from his coat and held it high. “We have this.” Bard said. “They have the Arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king.” Kili yelled down to them. “And the king may have it with our goodwill.” Bard stated as his tossed it up and then caught it. “But first he must honor his word.” Bard stated putting the Arkenstone into his coat pocket. “The Arkenstone is in this Mountain! It is a trick!” Thorin yelled down to everyone.

Suddenly Thorin turned to Bilbo and the company. You could not hear the words that were being exchanged between the men but you knew it was not good. “Throw him from the rampart!” You heard Thorin yell. “No.” You said under your breathe but stayed in place. Gandalf was already making his way to the front as Thorin was about to toss Bilbo over. “If you don’t like my burglar then please don’t damage him, return him to me.” Gandalf started in otherworldly voice but finished in a calmer tone. “You’re not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain are you Thorin son Thrain?” Gandalf asked him calmly. “Never again will I have dealings with Wizards! Or shire rats.” Thorin yelled. “How will you resolve. The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised. Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?” Bard asked Thorin.  
You looked over as you saw another league of soldiers come into view. You shook your head for you knew that meant Thorin chose war. Your mind began to wander off as the leader spoke with Gandalf. Just as the Elves made position to fight this new army Wereworms appeared, drawing your attention. The Wereworms drew themselves back. Suddenly horns went off and an army of Orcs poured out of the holes. “The Elves. Will they not fight?” You heard Bilbo ask Gandalf. “Thranduil this is madness.” Gandalf yelled. A few moments had passed and then the Elves decided to fight alongside the dwarves. You stood with Gandalf and Bilbo as war broke out around you. Your heart sank when you saw some of the Orcs head for dale. “Azog, he’s trying to cut us off.” Gandalf said looking around. “To the city! Bilbo, Y/N this way!” Gandalf yelled as he lead the way back to the city. You fought off the Orcs that stood in your path. Gandalf and Bilbo helped you. Once in the city the fight had continued. You stayed as close to Bilbo and Gandalf as you could. 

The battle felt like it had been going on for hours. You were slowly beginning to lose all hope when you heard someone yell for everyone to fall back. Instead you had continued to fight and at the time you were trying your hardest to protect Gandalf and Bilbo. Your body began to ache but you ignored the pain and continued on. Suddenly you heard horns in the background. "Thorin." Bilbo whispered. You had followed Gandalf and Bilbo to a bridge that over looked the battlefield. "The dwarves they're rallying." Bilbo stated. "They're rallying to their king." Gandalf stated. "Any man who wants to give their last follow me." Bard spoke to the crowd behind you. He did a battle cry as he ran forward into battle. The three of you joining once again.

"We may not survive this." Gandalf said sadly. You looked around you silently praying that you would as you walked beside Gandalf. "Gandalf!" Bilbo yelled. "It's Thorin." Bilbo stated as the two of you came to stand by him. "Fili, Kili, and Dwalin. He's taking his best warriors." Gandalf stated as the three of you looked at the mountainside. The group were on goats going towards Ravenhill. "To do what?" He asked. "To cut the head off the snake." Gandalf spoke with a menacing tone. "Gandalf!" You heard a familiar voice yell. "Legolas! Legolas Greenleaf." Gandalf stated as he walked over to him. You and Bilbo just looked over at him, not moving from your spots. "There is a second army. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad Orcs. They are almost upon us." Legolas states. "Gundabad? This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the North." Gandalf states. Now you and Bilbo are standing next to Gandalf as he speaks. "The North? Where is the North exactly?" Bilbo asks in an exasperated tone. "Ravenhill." Gandalf says walking off. Your heart sank in that moment as you looked to the north. "Ravenhill? Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili, they're all up there." Bilbo stated. You saw the sudden shift in Tauriel's demeanor as Kili's name was mentioned. She also looked to the north, fear and worry filled her heart.  
Gandalf started to walk about looking for Thranduil. He asked everyone to follow his lead. "My Lord, dispatch your force to Ravenhill. The Dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalf said once he found Thranduil. "By all means warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more." Thranduil spoke as he began to walk away from Gandalf. "Thranduil?" Gandalf called after the heartless Elf. "I'll go." Bilbo stated. "Don't be ridiculous. You'll never make it." Gandalf said. "How so?" Bilbo asked. "He won't be going alone. I will be at his side and we will make it." You spoke up. "I hope you do. I do not agree but he needs to be warned." Gandalf smiled sadly at the two of you. You both nodded before taking off towards Ravenhill. The two of you ran for Ravenhill as fast as you could fighting off Orcs on the way.  
The two of you were panting when you made it to Ravenhill. "Thorin." Bilbo panted. Dwalin and Thorin turned to him. “Bilbo.” Thorin said in surprise. "You have to leave here now. Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be surrouned. With no way out.” Bilbo stated quickly. “We are so close. That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on.” Dwalin states. “No, that’s what he wants. He wants to draw us in. This is a trap.” Thorin states to your surprise. “Find Fili and Kili. Call them back.” Thorin tells Dwalin. “Thorin, are you sure about this?” Dwalin asks. You want to slap Dwalin for asking that but you hold back your anger with him. “Do it. We’ll live to fight another day.” Thorin states. Suddenly drums thump in the distance and your attention is drawn to the tower across the way. Everyone froze when Azog held up Fili. Your heart sank. "This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you Oakenshield. You will die last." Azog announced to Thorin “Run!” Fili yells as Azog’s blade pierces through him. “Here ends your filthy bloodline!” Azog yelled as he dropped Fili’s lifeless body. You let out a small sob as Kili was running up towards Azog. “Thorin. No." Dwalin said. “Kili!" Thorin screamed as he ran off. “Thorin. Thorin. No." Dwalin was running after Thorin. You ran after the two men. Bilbo stayed put drwaing his sword. You had followed Thorin to the tower where he was met by Azog. “Go to him!" He yelled to you. You nodded and ran off to aide Kili. Once by his side you began to fight off Orcs with him.

The two of you were in a grueling battle when you heard Tauriel yell for Kili. At the moment she couldn't locate him. Soon enough you and Kili had heard Tauriel scream and used that to locate her. Bolg was tossing around Tauriel like a rag doll as you and Kili tried your best to fight him off. Bolg went to grab for Kili once he tossed Tauriel again but you pushed him and took his place. Bolg”s weapon pierced right through you. "Why?" Tauriel asked in a pained voice. "Because I wanted you to have the love I couldn't." You said weakly. Tauriel and Kili shared a look, for they knew exactly what you meant. You looked to the sky as a single tear rolled down your cheek. "Until we meet again." You said with your final breath. Bolg dropped your lifeless body and charged at Kili. Instead Tauriel jumped Bolg grabbing onto him and knocking the two of them over the cliff. "Help Thorin!" She yelled to Kili as she yelled. 

Thankfully Thorin accepted Kili's help instead of trying to push him away. Legolas heard Taruie; yell and looked over to see her slamming onto the ground. Bolg was walking to where she had landed until Legolas had a troll knock the tower he stood on down. A fight between himself and Bolg had broken out. It had lasted for several minutes until Legolas drove his knives through Bolg's skull. Legolas made it to the other side to where Tauriel fell. Only she was no longer there so he had decided to make it up the stairs. Unfortunately he was met by the sight of your lifeless body. He leaned down to pick you up. He had loved you like a sister and not once did he ever tell you that. Realizing that had made his heart ache.

"Uncle, do not trust this." Kili stated as the two of them followed Azog's form. Azog was currently under the ice. A few minutes after Kili spoke Azog stabbed Thorin in the foot and broke through the ice knocking Thorin unto his back. Kili charged at Azog but was tossed aside. Azog went after Thorin once he stood up again. Their blades colliding. Thorin was trying his best to not let Azog kill him. Right before Thorin gave up Tauriel had shown up to help. Kili and Tauriel distracted Azog so that Thorin could drive his sword through Azog's chest. Thorin knocked him down and drove the blade deeper killing him. When he looked up he noticed the Eagles had come. That meant the war will be over soon. "We must get Fili." Thorin spoke softly getting up. "I need to go to Y/N." Tauriel spoke sadly. Kili nodded to her as the rest of the company and Bilbo came to stand with Thorin.

Tauriel walked slowly to where you would have been laying. But she ended up where Fili was laying. Met by the odd sight of Legolas holding you in his arms. They stood silently for a few moments until Thorin and the company showed up to collect Fili. "She sacrificed herself." Tauriel spoke. "Bolg was going to kill me and instead she pushed me aside and took my place." Kili announced. "She always had a heart of gold." Legolas looked down at your face with a sad smile. The company stood in shock at this announcement. Thorin didn't think any Elf would have the heart to do such a thing. This new information was beginning to give him a different view on Elves. "Did she have any last words?" Legolas asked as Dwalin was picking up Fili. Before Kili or Tauriel could speak Thorin had interrupted. "Let's not speak of that here." His words shocked the entire group. He motioned for everyone to follow him as he limped forward. Everyone did as he motioned. They were walking towards Erebor when Thranduil stopped them. "What happened to her?" Thranduil walked up to Legolas ignoring the annoying grunts of the dwarves. "She had sacrificed herself so that Kili could live." Legolas told him gesturing towards Kili at the same time. "Why?" Thranduil's voice cracked. "She told us it was because she wanted us to have the love she couldn't have." Tauriel gestured between herself and Kili. "She also said until we meet again before she took her last breathe." Kili admitted. "That is what the blond dwarf said to her on the shores. Correct?" Tauriel turned to Kili. "Yes, that is what Fili, my brother, told her." Kili told everyone. "Her love for him was real." Thranduil looked at you, his heart slowly breaking more. "May we please continue?" Dwalin asked irritably. Thranduil said nothing and began to walk with the company in silence.

Everyone reached Erebor safely. "Elves have different burial rituals. I must return her to her homeland to be laid to rest." Legolas announced. Thorin was leaning heavily against Kili when Legolas had spoken. Gandalf, Bilbo, and Thranduil stood amongst the company also. "She is the Elf that Fili had tried to tell me about when I was suffering from Dragon-sickness. I wish I had listened to him instead of telling him to bug off and look for that accursed stone." Thorin looked over to Fili's lifeless body in Dwalin's arms. His heart began to ache for Fili, everyone’s heart began to ache for him. Kili was hurting the most because Fili was always at his side no matter what. Now Tauriel would be at his side no matter what, as long as Thorin would allow it.  
“We shall take our leave now. Come Legolas.” Thranduil stated as he began to walk away from Erebor. "I cannot go back. You must take her." Legolas stated awkwardly. Slowly he handed your body off to Thranduil. "Where will you go?" Thranduil asked him. "I do not know." Legolas answered him. “Go North. Find the Dunedain. There’s a young Ranger amongst them. You should meet him. His father, Arathorn, was a good man. His son might grow to be a great one.” Thranduil told him solemnly. “What is his name?” Legolas asked. “He is know in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.” Thranduil replied. Legolas smiled and turned to walk away. “Legolas. Your mother loved you. More than anyone, more than life.” Thranduil’s words stopped Legolas in his tracks. Legolas turned back to him and gave him a Elven gesture to which Thranduil returned before Legolas walked away. Thranduil sighed heavily as someone cleared their throat. He had forgotten he was still around Oakenshield and the company.  
Thranduil looked down to your still features. His heart ached badly as he recalled his last words to you. “I shall leave for Dale now. I need a wagon to lay her in for the journey home.” Thranduil stated sadly as he began to walk away. The company said nothing as they watched him leave. Kili felt sad because he was one of the few that Kili got to tell about his love for you. Bofur and Oin were aware of his love for you also. Thorin secretly wished that you and Fili could have survived this dreadful mess. The Dwarves walked into the halls of Erebor to begin the preparations for Fili’s funeral.

Thranduil made it to Dale and began his search for Bard. Once he found him, he noticed the pain that flashed through Bard’s eyes. Bard had thought of you as a friend in the short time he had gotten to know you. “How did it happen?” Bard asked quietly. “Sacrificed herself for another’s life. I need a wagon to take her home in.” Thranduil looked to Bard. The man nodded as they began to search for one.

A few days after Fili’s ceremony and Thorin’s coronation, Bilbo had said goodbye and returned to the Shire. Several days had passed before more Dwarves had come home to Erebor. Dis was finally reunited with Thorin and Kili. She broke down when she heard the news of Fili. She had asked how he died and Thorin explained everything to her. Though Kili had to fill her in on you and how you had sacrificed yourself to save Kili. He also had to tell her about Tauriel and let the two meet. She approved of Tauriel, saying if she made her son happy than that is all that truly mattered. After that Kili began to court Tauriel properly. Dis eventually asked Tauriel about you, because Kili told her about how Fili fell for you. From what Dis was told she had wished that you and Fili had lived so that you two would happily grow old together. Eventually things got better. Thorin gave what was owed to the people of Laketown, apologizing for his words. The people of Laketown claimed Dale and began to rebuild the city and their lives. The Dwarves helped when they weren’t rebuilding Erebor. Things were coming together nicely and seemed pretty peaceful.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood your burial ceremony was take place in a couple of days. Thranduil had become more cold hearted within the trek home. He was furious with himself because he could not forgive himself. He wanted so badly to be able to turn back time and take back his words. He wanted to tell you how he thought of you as his daughter. He wanted to tell you how grateful he was to have had you in his life. He could not do any of that and he hated himself which had made him bitter. Though he made sure that he was not bitter during your ceremony once it took place. He wanted his people to mourn properly over you. He didn’t want to cause anymore pain on his people. He sighed deeply before the ceremony began, trying his best to keep his bitterness in check. Once he felt like he could handle it, he began the Elven ceremony to lay you to rest. After the ceremony he had retired to his room where he would stay until the Kingdom needed him. When duty called he would tend to them but mostly kept to himself. Thranduil had reluctantly become allies with Thorin years later. Unbeknownst to most becoming allies with Erebor and Dale would slowly heal Thranduil’s broken heart. Things were looking well for all of Middle Earth. For now at least.


End file.
